2012-12-04 A Super Encounter
Friday afternoon, and an unseasonably warm one at that. The kind that have people talking about global warming. He just took a meeting in the area, and so Superman decides to brave the crowds and the hooplah it would cause by quietly touching down in central park. There is, however, no place like it on Earth. The crowd he lands among are suprised, requests for autographs and pictures start immediately, and he takes care of a few dozen seekers. When they're satisfied, he allows himself to enjoy the park's confines as he bird watches and takes in some of the flora and fauna that call the place home. She-Hulk She-Hulk made it a point to outside in that unusually warm day. She needed a break from the new struggles in her life. So she tossed on some workout gear, tied her long green locks into a ponytail, and slapped on her mp3 player while blasting some Queen. She had been jogging around Central Park, waving as people noticed or looked at her in shock. Whatevs. She jogged past as she saw Superman with the group of people, and immediately moved backwards to catch up with the stud. Thankfully, she stood tall over the crowd of people and waved, "Hi there!" Superman was looking at a nest of Starlings, concentrating on those who couldn't leave quite yet. Something nudged him to look over, and when he did he noticed someone very tall and very green. He returned the wave and gave a polite nod and a return of a "Hello." - he grinned a little and went back to the bird watching. He's seen people who were vastly different form himself, and didn't give it much of a second guess. She-Hulk nudged her way through the remaining crowd, shooed the remaining crowd away. The guy clearly needed space. Good thing she was around! She stepped forward and held out her hand to shake his, "I just wanted to say Hello, I'm She-Hulk. I.." She looked up at the sky where he was looking, "I hope you aren't waiting for a meteor to land here or something..." Superman clasped her hand in his and shook the offered hand. He bit of a soft smile spread on his voice and he points towards the tree he was looking at and says "Actually, I was just bird watcching. This is one of the best places in the whole world to do that." he looks up at the sky though, then back to She-Hulk, "Umm..you aren't expecting any meteors through here though, are you?" She-Hulk took her hand back and touched the back of her head, wishing she wasn't so sweaty. Superman is THE Super-hunk. He also seemed surprisingly down to Earth. She looked up at the tree and smiled, "No. Just I don't catch many Superheroes just, bird watching. It's really refreshing, actually. I just assumed there was some impending doom." Superman shakes his head, "No, not today - today there's Starlings." he says as if it was really no big deal. He inclines his head, "Sorry," he says, "didn't mean to wreck your workout." the nod meant towards her obvious running outfit. She-Hulk let out a soft giggle at the cute Starlings. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. She brushed off his comment with a wave of her hand, "Oh don't worry about it. More habit then anything at this point. Really I just do it to waste time, I lost my job and I swear everyone is just waiting for me to Hulk out and destroy a town at any moment." She blew a chunk of hair out of her face, "not that you needed to know that. " Shulkie cursed herself internally for being such a goob, she needed to get her charming on. Superman smiles softly, "Well, I for one have faith that you won't. Times are rough, no doubt about that, but it's nothing you can't handle." he says, encouragingly. "What is it that you do, if you don't mind me being so forward?" he asks, turning now to face the She-Hulk, and folds his arms across his chest in a pose that has graced lunchboxes and posters for years. She-Hulk grinned and stood a bit taller herself, very proud of her profession, "Lawyer actually, defense attorney." She held up her arms and looked down at her body, "But since we are being so forward, the problem is with this newsituation..I'm in I can't prove I'm Jennifer Walters anymore. I wonder if this is a common problem for hero types." Superman ponders this, "Not even a DNA or blood sample, to prove you're still who you say you are?" he asks, curious. That is one bad situation to be in. Defense Attorney, also an interesting profession. She-Hulk tapped her bicep, and smirked. Sadly that wouldn't exactly work. She responded with, "It's really hard to get a needle through this skin. I can't imagine it's too easy for you to get a tattoo, either. Any suggestions? I'd be in your debt, for forever." She hadn't considered any of this at all. It's not like she can phone up her cousin for help. And maybe the law would be a little more lenient if Superman vouched for her. Superman ponders this, "I don't know, honestly. I've never had to worry about such things, but I'm sure we can work on a solution. Is there anything that affects you adversely - a certain material or the like?" She-Hulk bit at the side of her lip, and considered this before answering. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked around the tree once as she was in thought. She piped up with, "Nothing specifically buuutperhaps if an adamantium or vibranium needle was used to extract my DNA, that COULD work. It's still basically the same." Superman nods, "Or, perhaps," he poses "There was same way to draw it internally with a minimum of pain?" he rubs his chin in thought. "This is a very interesting quandry." he says, interested. She-Hulk shrugged her shoulders, but smiled at the concept that there really was some hope for getting her dream job back. Not that being a Hulk was awful, but she was Jennifer Walters too. She nodded, "Yes! Absolutely. If it hurts a bit I'm a tough girl, just whatever gets the job done." She reached out and gently touched his arm, "Thanks Superman, I really appreciate it your help." Superman smiles broadly and blushes a little, "Well, you're quite welcome Miss Walters." he says, then his eyes go wide slightly. You can almost see the lightbulb go off, "Miss Walters, I might have an idea for you that would give you your job back on your terms and help out some fellow heroes in the same beat." She-Hulk clapped her hands together once, feeling the excitement herself. She nods her head enthusiastically, "Oh absolutely! Just name it and it's done!" Superman hmms again, making sure it's a sound idea "What if you opened your own practice as it relates to super hero law?" She-Hulk considers and taps her chin, "Opening my own practice is something I've considered, especially something for my fellow spandex crowd. But I'd still need to prove who I am first and foremost. However, I do know a firm that specializes in that already, now that you mention it." She steps a bit closer and flashes her eyelashes once at Superman, "Do you know anyone who could make me a needle out of those materials? I'd officially owe you a solid." Superman blinks at that and shrugs, "Well, I'm sure I could craft something for you that would work, Miss Walters. I can try a variety of materials and we'll see what would work the most." She-Hulk reached into the back pocket of her workout shorts and pulled out a business card. She scribbled something onto it and handed it to Superman. "That sounds great! That's my number, call me anytime." She flashed him her best smile, "And if that's okay with you, I'd love to buy you dinner sometime, as thanks." Superman smiles, "We can work something out, but for people in our profession I usually work for free. I've got some great resources. I know I can find something that works..I'm not above using one of my own hairs if need be." She-Hulk blinks a few times and giggles as she thinks, "Wow, big green and beautiful and I still can't nail a date? Yikes." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs